Kleinere Veränderungen der Regeln
Es wird vom Inhalt des Players Handbooks ausgegangen. Zusätzliche Rassen, Fähigkeiten oder Veränderungen werden in diesem Regelwerk erwähnt oder müssen mit den DMs abgesprochen werden, bevor diese verwendet werden können. Darkvision Die Fähigkeit, im Dunkeln besser sehen zu können (Darkvision), ist in unserer Welt sehr selten, was es besonderer macht. Nur noch spezifische Unterklasse (Drow, Duergar bisher) besitzen Darkvision. Sprachen In einer Welt, in der viele verschiedene Rassen, Gebiete und Ebenen existieren, gibt es dementsprechend verschiedene Kreaturen, die unterschiedlich sprechen. Doch ist es deswegen nicht einfacher sich diese Sprachen zu merken. Eine Sprache zu lernen erfordert eine gewisse Intelligenz, auch Lesen und Schreiben zu können ist in dieser mittelalterlich angehauchten Welt nicht unbedingt gegeben. * Deshalb kann eine normale Person (Int +0) seine Muttersprache fließend, also auch lesen und schreiben, und eine weitere Sprache bruchstückhaft. * Mit einem Int modifier von +2 ist die zweite Sprache ebenfalls fließend. * Mit Int +3 kann der Charakter sogar 3 Sprachen korrekt sprechen, lesen und schreiben. * Hat eine Person nur eine Intelligenz von -1, kann diese weder gut lesen, noch schreiben. Schwere Rüstung Neben der Tatsache, dass du keinen Schaden von manchen Schlägen erleidest, schützt dich Rüstung auch vor starken Schlägen. Mittlere und Schwere Rüstung kann dadurch selbst die härtesten Schläge abschwächen, wodurch sich der Schaden verringert. * Medium Armor: Reduce any bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing damage you take from non-magical weapons by 1, to a minimum of 1. * Heavy Armor: Reduce any bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing damage you take from non-magical weapons by 2, to a minimum of 1. Instinkt Abenteurer haben gewisse Ticks und Eigenheiten. Diese entstehen z. B. aus traumatischen und erfreulichen Erfahrungen. * Ein Spieler entscheidet, wenn er seinen Charakter erstellt, welchen Instinkt dieser besitzt. * Beispiele hierfür sind: man hält immer Ausschau nach Fallen, wenn man sich unter der Erde aufhält (benutzt active perception); man misstraut Verkäufern stets und denkt sie lügen (insight). Arcaner Fokus In einer Welt, in der Magienutzer nicht wirklich geläufig sind, sind dementsprechend Zauberstäbe seltener und schwieriger zu beschaffen oder herzustellen. * Komponenten können von diversen Händlern in der Stadt gekauft werden, oder selbst gesammelt werden (downtime/game time). * Neue Charaktere haben nicht die Option einen Arcane Fokus auszuwählen. Inventar-Slots ''' * Wie viel ein Charakter transportieren kann, hängt hauptsächlich von seiner Größe ab: ** Small Creatures tragen 5 Container ** Medium Creatures tragen 6 Container ** Large Creatures tragen 7 Container * Ein Container beinhaltet 3 Slots. Ein Slot transportiert z.B. ein Buch. Ein Großschwert benötigt 3 Slots. * Rüstung beeinträchtigt das maximale Volumen ebenfalls: Light Armor -1 Container; Medium -2; Heavy -3 * Schwachen Charaktere können weniger tragen. Ihnen stehen so viel weniger Container zur Verfügung wie ihr negativer Strength modifier. (Also ein Spieler mit Str -1 hat einen Container weniger) * Es ist möglich seine Gegenstände auf externen Karren oder Wesen (bspw Reittiere) mitzunehmen. Wie viel Container einem dabei zusätzlich zur Verfügung stehen ist abhängig von der Größe bzw. auch stärke des jeweiligen Tieres. Man sollte sich bewusst sein, dass diese leichter verloren gehen können, wenn z.B. das Pferd wegläuft oder der Karren an einer Klippe abstürzt etc. '''Temporary HP Temporary HP können degressiv gestackt werden. Das bedeutet, dass ein erneutes Einsetzen eines Zaubers für temporary HP zuerst nur die Hälfte, dann ein Viertel, dann ein Achtel, dann ein Sechzehntel usw. der temporary HP hinzugibt. * Bsp. ein Zauber wird eingesetzt: Ich erhalte 16 temporary HP. ** Dieser Zauber wird erneut eingesetzt, doch der Bonus verringert sich auf 8 HP, d.h. es sind nun insgesamt 24 temporary HP *** Zauber wird nochmal eingesetzt, doch der Bonus verringert sich auf 4 HP, d.h. es sind nun insgesamt 28 temporary HP * Formel: f(x)=y* 0,5^(x-1) Stress Abenteurer kommen ständig in unvorhergesehene Situationen- wie in tödliche Kämpfe verwickelt oder entführt zu werden, Geister sehen, ohnmächtig werden etc. Die daraus resultierenden Anspannungen bauen sich über die Zeit immer weiter auf. Ab einem gewissen Grad ist eine Grenze überschritten, sodass der Geist erheblichen Schaden erleidet. In diesem reagiert der Körper mit einer Geisteskrankheit, um mit diesem Stress umzugehen. Du erhältst eine Affliction. Inspiration Jeder Charakter hat aufgrund seiner Geschichte einen Glauben oder irgendetwas, das ihn inspiriert, und eben diese Inspiration macht es ihm möglich, das Unmögliche zu schaffen, nur wenn er daran glaubt. Zu Beginn jeder Session erhält jeder Charakter Inspiration. Er kann sie nutzen, um ein mal Advantage auf einen Skill Check, Attack Roll oder Saving Throw zu erhalten, vorausgesetzt dieser ist im Sinne des Charakters oder seinem Ideal (Bond). Wenn diese Inspiration genutzt wurde, kann ein Charakter seine Inspiration zurückerhalten, indem er nach seiner Schwäche (Flaw) handelt. Long Rest Um seinen Körper zu regenerieren, braucht dieser viel Zeit. Eine Woche sollte genügen, um jegliche Wunden und Gebrechen zu heilen. Aber innerhalb von acht Stunden Schlaf oder einem Short Rest kann man lediglich seine Hit Dice zum regenerieren verwenden. Dieser Long Rest wird in der downtime, die Zeit zwischen den Sessions, gespielt. Dabei stehen dem Charakter verschiedene Aktionen zur Verfügung, beispielsweise Arbeiten, Trainieren oder Erholen von Verletzungen, und eine weitere Aktivität für die Freizeit, wie Einkaufen oder im Casino spielen, um Stress zu reduzieren. Kategorie:Regeln